The Five Things I Love About You
by Pemaleemari
Summary: Lian Harper contemplates her her relationship with Damian Wayne, and how she ever ended up falling for him. A LianHarper/DamianWayne fanfiction (because they really need more love).


Lian and Damian have always been a curious couple. They don't really show it but it's a well known fact that they are together. It's obvious that there is a deep connection between the two but it's a mystery as to why.

Nobody knows what goes on between the king and queen of destruction behind closed doors. Iris West was especially curious, Lian was practically a sister to her and usually told her everything with the exception of her relationship with Damian Wayne. At first she just thought that they were having casual sex (which was out of character for Lian). But overtime Iris started to notice that there was something more going on between her two fellow teammates. One day when they were coming home from a mission Iris had randomly asked her "so what is it about him anyway?" But all she got out of Lian her was a shrug she chose not to acknowledge her question as if it were a little harmless bug.

But later that night when Lian couldn't sleep, Iris's question popped up in her mind and she started to wonder what it was as well. In the end she came up with a list of five reasons why and how she ever became so attached to the youngest Wayne.

1) Dick Grayson had once said that they were like "Fire and Gasoline". Lian loved that because it was so true. Whenever they do something together it's escalates, weather they are fighting, on a mission, or just kissing it always escalates to the point where things get out of control and just blow up in a big fiery explosion (thus the nickname King and Queen of destruction). Their love is a passionate one that cannot not be contained and Lian loves that because to her life is alway more fun when things are out of control.

2) Damian has the Unique ability to read Lian like a book. At first she hated him for it, she avoided him because of it. Lian's super power was the ability to mask her emotions and to build up invisible walls fortifying her mind but Dami could tear down her walls and see strait through her mask. Sometimes all he had to do was glance at her and Lian knew he had looked right past her charming smile and big doe eyes and saw whatever it was she was hiding underneath. Over the years she learned how to prevent his skillful eyes from figuring her out but during the process she came to realize it was truly exhausting trying to shut not just him but everybody out, and she ended up enjoying life a little bit more when she didn't. But every now and then she likes to put that mask back on and it becomes a mind game between the two she tries to see how quickly he can uncover what she's hiding, and honestly she finds him pretty damn attractive when he's looking down at her trying to read her.

3) One of her favorite features about Damian is his his blue eyes. she can't help but feel a little jealous of them. Growing up people would always complement what pretty jade eyes she had but she never understood what they were talking about, whenever she looked in the mirror she saw black eyes not green ones. Blue is a common eye color yet his are like none other she has ever seen, they remind her of the ocean, with their many shades, and mystery beneath. She isn't the type of girl who stares into boys eyes all day long but drowning in his is her little addiction.

4) Throughout the years Lian has learned not to rock the boat, how to take anger and or frustration and hold it beneath the surface unless the situation desperately calls for it. Damian is the complete opposite, he doesn't fear the repercussions of letting his anger out although he has grown up tremendously he still likes to externalize his displeasure for most things and is never apologetic for his words or actions unless he knows he is in the wrong (even then he struggles with it). Most people think of that as his greatest flaw but Lian idolizes that quality. She has always felt that the defiance and rage in him was beautiful and made him braver than her, because he wasn't afraid to challenge or make waves he knew he could swim in deep water and he would if thats what it would take to get his point a crossed. He also inspired Lian in a way that turned out to be a little bit problematic, just like Grayson had said "fire and Gasoline". Damian had a way of sometimes bringing Lian's inner demons out and when he did she could easily match his temperament on a bad day... and when they went at it with each other their fights were epic. But Lian found that to be comforting, that they could take the worst from each other and afterwards when all the damage was done still be standing side by side.

5) Damian is rough and Lian loves to play rough. From day one she was hooked by his brash and honest words. All her life she had been treated like a little princess, everyone had always tried to shelter her from the world. But not Dami whenever they are together it's real and it's raw. Most people think he's dangerous but not Lian. Her own family even worries for her sometimes, Green Arrow has even gone as far as to forbid Lian from ever seeing him again. But she know he would never hurt her, because deep down he is a sweetheart. A sweetheart with an inability to to turn down any animal in need (or just any animal in general), and a determination to live up to his title because all he wants to do is prove that he's worth it. But yah he isn't perfect he's rough with the things he loves and Lian is no exception. He slam her agains walls, bites her, bruises her lips, but at the same time he soothes her body with his hands lightly tracing sweet patterns all over her with his fingertips. He is the greatest contradiction Lian has ever met and she will never be able to get enough.

Lian rolled over in bed and propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at her... lover's? boyfriend's? She supposed it didn't matter what she called him because she new that he was hers and she his, besides labels are to confining for them anyway.

She looked down at Dami's stoic sleeping face, "what?" he asked eyes still closed. He's an annoyingly a light sleeper. When Lian didn't respond Damian opened his eyes and looked up at her. There was a ghost of a smirk on her lips and when he asked her what she was thinking about she simply responded with "five things".

 _Ok so i've written quite a bit of fanfiction but never posted any before. This was just a quick little oneshot I did late one night and I liked it so I was like what the hell._  
 _I also really was annoyed by the fact that there is like barely any Lee and Dami fanfiction out there ):_

 _nobody besides me has ever read my stories before so I would love some feedback because I just know that I need to improve but don't know how yet, so please critique (grammar would be helpful, grammar is my life enemy). So please leave comments i'd really appreciate your opinions! (:_


End file.
